Parents of infants have often experienced situations where a sun shade of some sort is needed for the infant's comfort. For automobile travel with an infant, the presently available automobile infant chairs do not, as a rule have provision for sun shading. Where such a shade may be included, the shade is short in length and width, and useful for shading children that can sit up. An infant of a few months lies down, and available shades are not useful.
A much used approach to shading the infant in an automobile, is simply to fasten a sunshade to the side window on its upper side, thereby blocking the sunlight from falling on the infant. However, this has the disadvantage of also blocking some of the driver's side vision. If used in the front seat, it can block all of the driver's side vision, creating a most undesirable result. Thus, there exists a need for a simple shade device that anyone can place in an automobile, and that will protect the infant from direct sunlight without obstructing the driver's view and creating hazards.